Une deuxième chance
by Azakyo
Summary: Un Miyavi qu'on a jamais vu comme ça...et jamais imaginé comme ça il faut dire xD


**°Oo Futsuka Kou oO°**

La pièce était sombre. Le canapé noir trônait au mileu, devant lui une table basse en bois sombre avait été installée. Le tapis étendu sous les meubles était de couleurs plus vives, des pastels jaunes et verts. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de tableaux aux couleurs toutes aussi vives, qui montraient des traits plus abstraits les uns que les autres aux styles de Dali. Les rideaux avaient été tirés plongeant la pièce dans une profonde obscurité où seules les ombres pouvaient reigner.

Sur la table basse, gisait une bouteille de whisky presque vide...avec à ses côtés plusieurs tubes vides quant à eux. Une main fine dépassait du bord du canapé, inerte. Il n'avait pas pu supporté plus longtemps ses doutes et son désespoir grandissant. Il avait choisi de ne plus souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus. Ces derniers mois, il avait lui même assisté à sa chute lourde du nuage sur lequel il était. Depuis qu'il _l_'avait croisé, il y à six mois, il était passé par tous les états d'esprit pour finir dans ce puit abyssal d'où il esperait ne plus devoir se relever. Il avait été grand, adulé par des milliers de fans, heureux de jouer les arrogants et les narcissiques. Mais cette seule vision qu'il avait eu, il y a déjà six mois, l'avait completement changer au fur et à mesure des semaines. Il avait tenté de _le_ contacter, lui qui faisait envie à de nombreux autres hommes...mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse, _le seul_ qu'il avait réellement voulu _l_'avait completement ignoré. Connaissait-_il_ même son existence ? Oui bien sûr, il passait fréquemment à la télévision et ses clips circulaient en boucles sur les chaines musicales. Miyavi était connu, c'était incontestable et personne ne pouvait ignorer son existence. La main fine et tatoué du jeune homme fut animée de sursauts et il se mit à hoqueter. Il se pencha soudain sur le bord du canapé pour rejetter ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Même si son âme voulait en finir, son corps pensait apparemment le contraire. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de tacher irrémédiablement le tapis du salon, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à vider le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo blanc. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues....pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça ne marche pas...il finit par ouvrir le robinet pour nettoyer et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête face au mirroir, il eut une expression de dégoût. Il n'était plus lui même, une loque voilà ce qu'il était devenu...lui pourtant si fièr, si sûr de lui, il avait tout perdu. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Voir _ses_ interviews, _son_ visage dans chacun de leur clip, _sa_ voix agressive et douce à la fois, c'était insupportable et ça devait cesser. Le visage qui se refletait était cerné, les yeux enfoncés dans leur orbites, le teint cireux et les joues creusées. De fines mèches brunes tombaient sur ses yeux noirs et fatigués. Comment avait-il pu sombrer ainsi, qui plus est pour quelqu'un qui ne lui prétait pas la moindre attention. Ses poings se serraient tout seuls et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de réfléchir, ils s'enfonçaient dans le verre qui brillait face à lui. Il continua d'envoyer ses poings dans le mirroir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en fine poussière. Une pluie argentée coulant dans le lavabo, glissant sur ses mains et entre ses doigts. Des étoiles mourant dans ses yeux emplis de larmes. Il tomba à genoux épuisé, sanglotant silencieusement, les mains en sang ouvertes paumes vers le haut. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, lentement, sombrant dans un état de demi conscience.

*** o * o * o * o * o ***

Quand il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, il découvrit une pièce blanche. Que faisait-il ici ? Qui l'y avait amené ? Il avait encore une fois échappé à la mort contre sa volonté. Ce n'était apparemment pas son heure. Il se sentait encore fatigué et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement ses paupières étaient lourdes. Une mèche violette obscurcissait une partie de sa vision, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de rien. Il voulait simplement dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais se reveiller. Le jeune homme referma les yeux avec lassitude préfèrant ne pas bouger.

Il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne...qui ?... Il rouvrit avec difficulté les paupières, releva un peu la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son ami. Ami qui se trouvait aussi être _son_ ami. Il lui sourit avec difficulté et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler.

_Shhh ne dis rien, tu dois te reposer.

_...

_Heureusement que je suis passé pour te voir...tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

_...

_Ecoute, il faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour _lui_.

Le jeune homme referma à nouveau les yeux, il avait mal au coeur et préfèra tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Il avait fait la connaissance de Kai il n'y a qu'un peu plus d'un mois et il était devenu tout de suite son confident. Il avait besoin d'une personne à qui parler et qui le comprendrait. La douceur de son ami lui avait tout de suite inspiré confiance et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il apprit que celui-ci faisait parti de _son_ groupe...en fait c'était quand il avait conssentit à lui dire la raison de son état mental. Cependant le brun avait été très comprehensif avec lui, et avait toujours été digne de confiance. Il l'avait souvent poussé à ce qu'il conssente à le présenter à _lui_ mais il avait à chaque fois refuser. Au stade où il en était ce n'était plus la peine.

_Miyavi, je _lui_ ai dit.

Le coeur du jeune homme sembla se décrocher au fond de sa poitrine et il l'entendit même se briser en fragments minuscules qui serraient impossible à recoller. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

_Tu as fait quoi ??

Il était au bord des larmes et semblait désespéré. Son ami, sur qui il comptait le plus, l'avait lamentablement trahi. Il avait du mal a y croire.

_Je _lui_ ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital....c'est tout.

Miyavi laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller soulagé. Il aurait dû avoir un peu plus confiance en Kai, mais la peur qu'_il_ ne le découvre dans l'état où il était le rendait encore plus malade.

_ah...je suppose qu'_il_ en avait rien à foutre...

_euh...pas exactement en fait.

_Nani ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il devait sous entendre mais il se sentait soudain moins las. Peut-être tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Et puis de toute façon qui baissait les bras face à ce genre de situation ? Des mauviettes, c'est tout, seulement des mauviettes. Miyavi n'en était pas une, ce n'était pas non plus une loque, non...il ne voulait plus. Et même si ce semblant d'espoir s'averait faux, il ne devait pas replonger dans l'état dans lequel il était un peu plus tôt, il ne devait plus décevoir ses fans, non, plus jamais. Il devait _lui_ montrer qu'il était LA star du Japon, qu'ils crèvent tous d'envie devant son corps et qu'ils bavent tous en le voyant passer devant eux. Il devait revenir, enfin. Il devait etre le meilleur comme toujours. Le plus beau et le plus sexy. Il fallait qu'il redevienne lui-même et seulement après il pourrait aller _le_ voir, mais seulement après.

*** o * o * o * o * o ***

Quelques semaines plus tard, le jeune homme était redevenu à peu près normal. Il avait repris un peu de poids, ses joues étaient justes assez fines pour lui donner du charme. Il avait récupéré un peu de sommeil et prenait des vitamines pour lui donner un peu de tonus. Il paraissait comme avant.

Dans sa loge, il se sentait détendu pour son premier concert depuis l'hôpital. Kai lui avait dit qu'il emmenerait le groupe et il était bien déterminé à en mettre plein la vue à ses fans ainsi qu'à _lui_.

Miyavi était revenu plus fort, plus beau et plus arrogant qu'avant. C'était du moins la nouvelle image qu'il voulait donner. Au fond, son arrogance n'était là que pour cacher ses réels sentiments.

On vint lui dire que le concert commençait dans cinq minutes. Le jeune homme prit sa guitare et, suivis de ses musiciens, se prépara à entrer en scène.

Lorsqu'il mit un pied dessus tout lui sembla simple, il n'avait qu'à chanter, donner tout ce qu'il avait avec un peu de fan-service et le public serait aux anges. Mais allait-il être à la hauteur pour impressionner le si mysterieux chanteur...il en doutait du moins pour aujourd'hui mais il ne lâcherait pas le morceau et s'il le faisait se serait pour _le_ faire enrager.

Les accords de la première chanson commencèrent et il se mit à chanter...''Papamama ~nozomare nu baby~''. Cette chanson était parfaite pour mettre l'ambiance à un public encore froid. Il se déchainait dans son micro, allant et venant sur la scène, la foule criait déjà avec lui et la chaleur des projecteurs commençaient à se faire sentir. Ils enchainèrent sur ''Hime'' puis ''Night in girl'' et quand vint le moment de ''Rock'N'Roll is not dead'' , le jeune chanteur se laissa aller completement. Il sautait en rythme sur scène et se déanchait sur la mini estrade amménagé pour lui. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses joues. Il était presque en transe. Son guitariste s'était approché et le jeune homme en profita pour se déancher contre lui et lui donner des coups de reins improvisés. Le guitariste sourit et repartit vers son poste tandis que les derniers accords résonnaient et que le chanteur poussait les derniers cris de la chanson. Le public était aux anges comme l'avait prévu Miyavi, les fans hurlaient son nom en cris hystériques. Il se demanda comment il avait pu se passer de ça un seul instant. Être le centre d'attraction, le point où tout les regards convergent au meme moment : c'était lui, lui seul et il se sentait bien. Il poussa un nouveau cris pour stimuler un peu plus le public. Son t-shirt sans manche blanc était trempé mais il s'en fichait, ça le rendait encore plus sexy et il pensait déjà à l'envoyer dans le public à la fin du concert. Il reprit peu à peu sa respiration, la dernière chanson était plus calme...il avait choisi de terminer sur une note sentimentale et de douceur. Il attrapa sa guitare et s'installa sur le siège haut, le micro devant lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent où le public n'osait plus respirer de peur de briser l'instant magique où la chanson allait commencer et qu'ils devineront le titre aux premiers accords. Le jeune homme leva lentement la main au dessus des cordes et fis glisser son mediator dessus. Il fit jouer son harmonica, les cymbales de la batterie retentirent et la chanson au rythme soutenue commença avec entrain. ''Kekkonshiku no uta'' était une de ses préférées. Il avait su mélangé le rythme avec une chanson sympathique et non agressive...en quelque sorte calme pour son style habituel. Le public écoutait en dansant légèrement mais il avait laissé le soin au jeune homme de chanter seul cette magnifique chanson. Il leva les yeux sur la foule et pour la première fois apperçut les Gazette. Juste au moment de dire ''I love you'', ses yeux croisèrent _les_ siens. _Il_ était là, _il_ était venu...et la voix du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge à la répétition de ses trois simples mots. Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de soi-même, il baissa vite la tête vers ses cordes pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Les dernières notes qu'il joua étaient emplis de sentiments sous-entendus. Il termina la chanson ne pensant qu'à une seule personne et ferma les yeux durant les dernières secondes. Les notes s'envolèrent alors à travers la salle et disparurent lentement laissant place à un silence stupéfait. Les applaudissements et les hurlements ne tardèrent cependant pas à se faire sentir et le jeune homme quitta les lumières des projecteurs sous des cris toujours plus hystériques, non sans avoir jetté son t-shirt dans la foule avant rendant les cris encore plus aigues. Il sourit malgrè lui en regagnant sa loge. Le public avait été parfait et _il_ était venu, _il_ avait croisé son regard....bon d'accord à un moment de la chanson un peu génant mais _il_ l'avait quand même regardé, lui, Miyavi.

Il attrapa une bière dans le frigo de la loge et s'allongea sur le canapé en souriant.

*** o * o * o * o * o ***

A moitié endormi sur le sofa, après ce fabuleux concert, il n'entendit pas la porte de la loge s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Et c'est une voix, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, qui l'obligea à ouvrir des yeux stupéfaits. Que faisait-_il_ là ? Dans sa loge ? _Lui_ !!??!! _Il_ s'était tranquillement adossé à la table attendant qu'il emmerge de sa lethargie d'après show. _Il_ tenait un tissu à la main...mais qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fabriquait ? Et que voulait-_il_ au jeune chanteur ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas... Et pourtant, le ventre du brun s'était noué à cette vision mais avait réussi à conserver son regard arrogant et ''jemenfoutiste''.

_Je crois que ceci t'appartiens.

Le blond tendit le tissu blanc au jeune homme qui le prit avec un regard étonné.

_C'était censé être destiné à la fan hystérique qui l'aurait attrapé.

_Autant pour moi.

_Il_ tendit à nouveau la main pour récupérer le vêtement sale en faisant mine de partir. Mais le jeune chanteur ne s'en formalisa pas.

_C'est bon, il sera pour une autre fan.

Le blond acquièsça en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte de la loge. Il fallait réagir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas que cette chance inespérée lui soit arrachée en quelques secondes...trouver un truc à dire, dans le genre de son personnage, aller vite !! ....

_Eh ça vient d'où ta p'tite taille ?

Quel con...mais quel con il avait été sur ce coup là...comment avait-il pu _lui_ demander ça, quelle horreur, il fallait qu'il se rattrape au plus vite. Il se mit à rire avec le plus de légereté qu'il pouvait.

_Non désolé, t'es Ruki des Gazette ? Ne ?

Au grand étonnement du brun, le petit chanteur se mit à rire. Un rire que le brun aurait souhaité entendre à chaque seconde de sa vie depuis cet instant.

_Oui c'est ça...

Le blond sourit au jeune homme. Il avait enfin réussi à attirer _son_ attention, il avait pu _lui_ parler, _le_ voir en chair et en os. Et _il_ semblait l'apprécier. Le petit chanteur était de nouveau prêt à quitter la pièce mais le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ils restèrent figé, l'un comme l'autre, n'osant rien dire ni bouger. On pouvait presque voir le filin d'argent qui était en train de souder les jeunes chanteurs. Un fil que rien ne pourrait detruire et qui resisterait à toutes les tempetes autour de lui. Ils ne disaient rien, comme deux hommes sûr d'eux qui ne voulaient rien admettre mais leur regard avait tout dit. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter à cette conversation que seul les deux chanteurs avaient entendu.

*** o * o * o * o * o ***

Sans se souvenir lequel des deux avaient bougé en premier, leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées soudées l'une à l'autre en un baiser tendre qui devint rapidement plus ardent. Le brun avait vite prit les commandes éspèrant que ça ne dérangerait pas le blond. Mais celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher passant ses mains sur le torse du chanteur avec ferveur. Celui-ci n'en fut que plus rassuré et poussa sans ménagement le petit blond sur le sofa qui tomba dessus attirant Miyavi avec lui pour ne pas lacher ses lèvres.

Ruki avait déjà entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du brun quand il se figea. Il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient dans la loge...un endroit quelque peu circulé et pas vraiment approprié pour leur première fois. Le blond posa une main sur le torse du brun et le repoussa sous l'air ahuri de ce dernier.

Le jeune guitariste s'en doutait, c'était trop beau pour que ce soit vrai. Son rêve depuis six mois qui se réalisait enfin et de façon si...inattendue...ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il avait tant espèré ce moment que ça lui fut difficile de s'installer sur le canapé. Il s'était renfermé persuadé de rêver. Un doux rêve dans lequel il valait mieux se résigner de peur de tomber de trop haut au réveil. Mais le blond était toujours là. Il s'était assis lui aussi.

_Y'a trop de monde ici

_mmh...

Le blond regarda le chanteur avec étonnement. Sa réponse avait été pour le moins brève et ressemblait plus à un onomatopé de grognement qu'à autre chose.

_T'as perdu ta langue ? Demanda-t-il

_Tu veux voir ? Lança sechement l'autre

_Euh...

Le blond était stupéfait devant ce changement d'attitude. Il tourna alors la tête vers la porte, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'en aille. Il le recroiserait bien un jour...du moins il l'esperait. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur la poignée...il y avait une serrure, à sa plus grande joie. Elles se faisaient rares pour les loges ne servant finalement qu'à se préparer pour le concert.

_Dis, tu l'as la clé ?

_La clé de quoi ? Demanda le brun sur un ton froid

_Ben de ta loge tiens !!

_Ouai on m'la passé

_Elle est où ?

_Dans ton cul...

_Eh !!!

_Oh ça va, l'est sur la table.

Le blond porta son attention sur cette dernière, des clés s'y trouvai belle et bien. Il se leva et alla les chercher pour ensuite verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur en laissant la clé dans la serrure. C'était bien mieux ainsi, il n'avait plus à craindre une visite indésirable et pouvait entièrement se consacrer à ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Le brun n'avait pas bouger, toujours à ruminer de macabres pensées et le blond en profita pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il croisa les bras et le regarda bouder.

_J'ai hâte de me reveiller... grogna le boudeur.

_Nani ? De quoi tu parles toi ?!!

_J'rêve et j'en ai marre...c'est pas bien quand on s'en rend compte, lâcha-t-il.

_O__o Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! t'es reveillé ! Tu viens de faire un super concert ! Oh ! T'entends ?!!

_grnnblggnngrll

Le petit chanteur ne comprenait decidement pas l'homme face à lui. Il était persuadé qu'il rêvait ? Il decida de lui prouver le contraire. Il décroisa les bras et en se penchant vers lui les posa sur le canapé. Le blond attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et lui mordit gentiment.

_Aïïïeuuuh !! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!!

_Alors tu rêves toujours ?

Miyavi se rendit soudain compte que non, il ne rêvait pas. La douleur avait bien été présente. Une vague de joie ou de soulagement, peut-être les deux mélangés, l'envahirent et il fixa Ruki avec attention observant les dents blanches qui avaient glissé sur ses lèvres quelques secondes auparavant. Le blond le fixait aussi attendant sa réaction. Le guitariste se redressa dans le canapé. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la pression grandissait dans la pièce.

Le brun attrapa alors le visage du petit blond dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec ardeur, sa langue aventureuse et avide s'amusant avec la sienne. Leur corps s'emmelèrent rapidement et Miyavi allongea Ruki qui se remit à déboutonner la chemise qu'il avait enfilé juste après le concert glissant ses petits doigts fins sur la peau blanche et tatouée. Le brun le débarassa de son ensemble veste et chemise pour découvrir le torse de son amant. Avec un regard malicieux en direction de Ruki, il se mit à le lecher descendant avec lenteur vers son nombril en prenant soin de défaire son pantalon en même temps pour ne pas stopper sa descente. Le blond respirait plus rapidement et cela fit plaisir au brun qui continua plus bas, il sentait déjà la virilité du blond tendu, s'offrant à lui. Appliquant de tendres caresses, il passa sa langue dessus savourant chaque seconde. Les gémissements d'impatience du petit chanteur se firent plus forts et Miyavi daigna enfin le prendre totalement en bouche. Sa langue experte rendait Ruki completement fou, il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement accompagné du coup de langue approprié au bon moment. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Une dernière aspiration du membre eut raison de Ruki qui se libéra dans la bouche de Miyavi. Celui-ci revint vers les lèvres de son adorable victime et lui emprisonna en un baiser foudroyant. Ruki en profita pour finir d'enlever la chemise au brun en lui lechant le cou.

_Miya....murmura-t-il.

Le brun avait tout de suite compris et ne demandait pas mieux, lui aussi était déjà très tendu et ne pourrait se retenir encore très longtemps. Il enleva son pantalon puis revint embrasser le blond étendu sur le sofa. Ce dernier attrapa la main de Miyavi pour en lecher les doigts avec avidité le regardant dans les yeux. Le brun lui sourit et ramena sa main plus bas entrant lentement un doigt dans son intimité. Le blond s'impatientait encore dans ses gémissements et le brun y glissa un deuxieme avant de les remplacer par lui même. Sans perdre le regard l'un de l'autre, le brun commença des va-et-vient lents mais rythmés. Le blond avait de nouveau la respiration courte. De nature a ne pas crier souvent, ses gémissements s'intensifièrent quand même lorsque son amant accéléra le rythme et lui donnant des coups plus violents. Quand enfin ils atteignirent l'extase, tout se brouilla autour d'eux, un voile blanc traversa leurs yeux et le brun s'allongea à côté de Ruki en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Ce petit corps avait été à lui et il espérait qu'il le serrait maintenant à jamais. Il semblait si fragile dans sa nudité et le brun souhaitait pouvoir le protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait l'importuner. Il le serra un peu plus tandis que le petit blond s'appuyait contre son torse.

_Je venais pour te rendre ton t-shirt, sourit le blond.

_Il était pour toi, affirma Miyavi.

_Miya ?

_Mmh ?

_Ça va se terminer comme ça ?

_Nani ??!! hein ? Ça va pas !! enfin sauf si tu préfère....

_Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir être avec toi, finit par dire Ruki après un long silence.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à rendre la loge. Ils se rhabillèrent en échangeant de furtifs baisers et s'éclipsèrent vers l'appartement le plus proche. Ruki avait récupéré le t-shirt et ne souhaitait plus le lacher. Miyavi, quant à lui, se disait que finalement la vie n'était pas si dégueulasse que ça et qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son destin ou quelque autre force supérieure qui soit de lui avoir donner cette chance supplémentaire. Il aimait la vie, il l'aimait _lui_.

*** o * o * Owari * o * o ***


End file.
